Until the Day I Die (Songfic)
This is my first songfic ever, so...so I don't know. Anyways, hope you enjoy! Artist--Story of the Year Song--Until the Day I Die Until the day I die, I'll spill my heart for you ''Until the day I die, I'll spill my heart for you I sat up from my nest, gazing at Nightfeather, at her beautiful black pelt as it shone silver from the moonlight. She was my mate, the mother of my kits. I broke my stare, and looked off to the center of the WindClan camp, listening to the soft snoring of my clanmates. I would do anything for them, but I would die for Nightfeather. ''As years go by I race the clock with you But if you died right now, you know that I'd die too I was awoken by the sudden shifting of Vineclaw as he stood up from his nest. My eyes didn't open to see his silvery-black pelt, instead, they flashed back to our past. Our apprentice days as we hunted side-by-side. The day when we became new warriors, and we went on our first patrol together. The day when I learned I was expecting his kits, and when we welcomed Ravenkit and Nightkit. I suddenly realized how precious time was, and I got up, greeting Vineclaw with a purr. You remind me of the times when I knew who I was (I was) But still the second hand will catch us like it always does I turned my head, seeing Nightfeather rise, shaking her pelt off of moss and feathers. She sat by my side, pressing her feather-soft fur against my thick silvery-black. We were silent, and I thought back to my old life as a ShadowClan warrior. I was cold-hearted, a murderer. I was exiled, yet Ashstar accepted me. I met Nightfeather--then Nightpaw--and she hated me. But as we grew together, she came to accept me for who I was, not as an apprentice that killed the ShadowClan deputy. We had our falling outs, but only time rescued us. We'll make the same mistakes, I'll take the fall for you I hope you need this now, Cause I know I still do Dawn wasn't far off. Nightfeather and I padded off together, tails twined. Outside of camp, we had neared the ThunderClan border. There we were greeted by four warriors--Snowstorm, Dewfur, Lilystorm and Foxleap. Snowstorm let out a threatening growl, and leaped towards Nightfeather without hesitation, jaws gaping open for a death grip on her throat. My wail came out silent, but I shut my mouth and tackled the large white tom. Nightfeather needed to live, for our kits, and so did I. Until the day I die (Until the day I die) I'll spill my heart for you Until the day I die (Until the day I die) I'll spill my heart for you "Get off of her!" I snarled, raking my claws across Snowstorm's broad, thick-furred shoulders. Snowstorm snapped at the air beside my face, letting lose of Nightfeather. I couldn't believe his clanmates were just sitting there, while my mate lie on the ground, blood pouring from a wound in her neck. "Is she precious to you?" Snowstorm sneered, placing his claws across Nightfeather's throat. I yowled in anger, and threw myself at Snowstorm. We went rolling in a ball of claws and teeth. Within moments, my throat burned, and I found that Snowstorm's claws were embedded in my throat. Should I bite my tongue? Until blood soaks my shirt We'll never fall apart, tell me why this hurts so much Through blurry eyes, I could barely make out Nightfeather on the ground near me, her breaths coming short and shallow. I could also see Snowstorm's brother, Dewfur, telling Snowstorm off. I didn't know a quick, meaningless walk could mean death. Nightfeather and I were destined to die together, I thought. But I wasn't going to let that happen. Of course, I couldn't do anything. My hands are at your throat and I think I hate you But still we'll say "Remember when?" Just like we always do, just like we always do My life was flashing before my eyes, at all the times I had gotten angry and frustrated at Nightfeather. It was too late to apologize. We shook off the arguments, but they still remained heavy on my shoulders, a burden I wish I had relieved long ago. It was too late... Until the day I die (Until the day I die) I'd spill my heart for you Until the day I die (Until the day I die) I'd spill my heart for you I prayed to StarClan to give Nightfeather strength, if not me, then her. I'd let Snowstorm kill me here, right now, if the ThunderClan patrol would fetch Kestrelflight and bring Nightfeather away from death. I couldn't look anymore, I was getting dizzy, light-headed. I turned my gaze to the pinkish-orange sky, brightening with dawn. I never thought it'd end this way. Yeah I'd spill my heart!!! Yeah I'd spill my heart for you!!! With my remaining strength and energy, I managed to let out words. I turned my head to Snowstorm, who was standing at the head of the patrol, watching us fade away. "Kill me!" I wailed. "Let Nightfeather live! She needs to!" Lilystorm seemed to give it thought, though I knew she would allow both of us to live, if only it weren't for Snowstorm. Then Foxleap took a pace forward, beside Snowstorm. "We have to take them to WindClan's medicine cat, Snowstorm. We can't let them die, we'll be counted as murderers!" Dewfur snarled. "Yeah and then we'll be exiled!" He turned around, facing the dark forest ahead. "Forget this, I'm fetching Bramblestar!" Then he disappeared. "Wait for me!" Lilystorm called, following. "If I come back and they're dead," Foxleap started. "I'll make sure Dewfur has told Bramblestar!" "Whatever!" Snowstorm rolled his amber eyes. I looked to Nightfeather who was still--not yet lifeless--her bright blue eyes staring into the empty sky. Her black fur blew slightly in the wind, and I could barely make out her flank rising and falling. StarClan, please take me, not her. My hands are at your throat and I think I hate you We made the same mistakes, mistakes like friends do For a moment, I regretted ever agreeing to become mates with Nightfeather. Now I was going to die, just because of a simple walk. I let out a frustrated growl, seeing my world becoming dimmer and dimmer by the minute. Would StarClan hurry up and kill me? No, I was thinking wrong. Everything I had just thought about was true--Nightfeather accepting me, letting my live a wonderful life in WindClan...Everything that had fallen between us was an accident, a mistake. We could always live together in StarClan. That is, if I'm accepted. Until the day I die, I'll spill my heart for you, for you The treetops of the forest were barely visible now. I know where my heart truly belongs without a doubt--Nightfeather. We're dying together, and I can feel the sticky, warm blood on the ground as it flows out of her wounds and mine. It's disgusting, but it'll be worth it when we're together again--living carefree in the afterlife instead of dying a painful death, our enemy watching. Until the day I die (Until the day I die) I'll spill my heart for you Until the day I die (Until the day I die) I'll spill my heart for you Until the day I die (Until the day I die) Until the day I die!!! My world is gone now, and I haven't landed in StarClan's territory. At first I panic, thinking I've gone to the Dark Forest, for all the evil I did as an apprentice. Then the scene brightens and I pad into a bright forest, birds chirping and the sound of rivers flowing. "Welcome, Vineclaw." I whip my head at the sound of my name, and then, my former leader Blackstar appears. I hardly knew him, he died when I was a kit, but he remains a legend in ShadowClan. "Blackstar!" I yowl in joy. "Why am I here?" "StarClan has forgiven you," Blackstar meows. "You are free to roam our grounds in peace." I dip my head as I walk past and down the grassy slope into the forest where I meet Nightfeather. "You're here!" She purrs. "What about Ravenkit and Nightkit?" I ask, concern filling my green eyes. Nightfeather shuffles her paws, then she too is engulfed in sorrow. "I'll miss them, but they'll be fine. Heathertail is in the nursery, she can watch them along with her and Breezepelt's daughter. And Furzepelt as well." I nod in understanding. Nightkit, my proud, brave son. Ravenkit, my shy--yet strong--daughter. They'll survive without their parents. As long as I'm with Nightfeather, I'm content. I'm free to live my afterlife. '''Okay I hope you liked! Like I said, this is my first songfic and it is kinda repetitive...But oh well. I tried. Thanks for reading!'